Erica And The Night Before Christmas
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: It is Christmas Eve and Erica has nothing else to do but be... a Scrooge. She made fun of her best friend and broken her lover's heart. To add to that, she had made sure that all of WC High would pay for all the mean things she did. Add three ghosts and a lot of flashbacks and you have a very, VERY intense night before Christmas. Rated T for swearing and what not. ENJOY!
1. Burned In Flames

**A/N- Hey guys! It is TOBN here with yet ANOTHER Christmas surprise. After getting inspired by hearing the story of The Night Before Christmas, I decided to make my first Bennica story! YAY!  
**

**I wanted to do this, but sadly, with my schedule, this is not guaranteed to finish before Christmas. But if it lingers after Christmas, consider it a New Year's surprise!**

**So enough with this rambling; let us start!**

**This story is going to be about 4 or 5 chapters, if I am including a epilogue. So enjoy this while it lasts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or its characters OR The Night Before Christmas by Charles Dickens. What? I know these stuff. Don't judge.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Erica and The Night Before Christmas: Chapter 1: Burned in Flames

* * *

She walked through the halls of WC High. People either looked at her in awe, or stepped out of her way in fear. She ruled WC High with an iron fist.

All the boys loved her, but she would reject them in every way. All the girls looked up to her, but she would remind them who was more high classed.

If someone said "Nice shirt!", she would laugh and say "And you wished you had one.". If someone said "So...would you like to date me?", she would look at the person in disgust and say "Get out of my face you bitch!"

People would say she was mean. To be fair, she sorta was.

But she believed that was her job. She was going to leave a mark at this school. To show all those mean girls who was better now. To show all those hot boys who wanted her now.

She was gonna show them who she was. Not the girl she was before.

And when she left the school everyday, she would want to make them look at her in awe and fear.

For she was Erica Jones.

And she indeed was on fire.

* * *

Erica walked towards her locker, her hair brushing against the wind. A boy, probably a freshman, stepped towards her and smiled, pushing his glasses up. Erica looked at him as if he was a sewer rat.

"Um, excuse me? Get out of my way." But the boy smiled, oblivious to what was happening. "Excuse me miss? Do you happen to know where Room 16 A is? It is Science class." But Erica just scoffed, turning her rude attitude into cruel laugh.

"Oh my gosh. You need help? No surprise." She knocked the boys textbooks out of his hand. He gasped in surprise when she laughed. "Oops! Sorry. Good luck in science. If you want to survive here, you'll want to listen hard. Because guess who is my new homework buddy?"

And with that, Erica left him standing there, a confused frown on his face as she walked away, a cackle echoing in the halls of WC High.

She strutted towards her locker, and caught sight of her best friend, who unfortunately, saw everything. Erica looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning bestie! And how are you today?" She singsonged as she swung her locker open. Sarah frowned.

"Erica, cut the nice attitude. I saw what you did to that boy. Do you know he is struggling in science? The least you can do was show him the way and leave him alone." Erica rolled her eyes.

"Oh Sarah. You cut the nice attitude." Sarah rose and eyebrow as Erica took out her textbooks. "Give me one reason why. Erica, being nice is great! It brings a smile on everyone's face." This statement made Erica want to gag and puke right in front of her best friend, who was smiling.

"Sarah, wake up and smell the roses. People won't be nice to you. They will be mean. They will cut your allowances, they will fire you from your jobs. They will judge the way you look, even if you look beautiful. Sarah, not everyone's nice. And you know what I say: If you are too sweet, you're innocent. And if you are innocent, you have every right to be guilty." Sarah frowned.

"That doesn't even make sense Erica. That actually sounds pretty cold." Erica smiled. "Exactly." Sarah sighed in defeat, suddenly growing tired of the conversation she was sharing with the blonde vampire.

"Anyway, Ethan is coming over to my house for Christmas Eve tonight. And I promise you this will be fantabulous!" She squealed in excitement, but all she wanted to do was gag in disgust.

"I still can't believe you are dating the dork. What is your problem? Can't you see all your dates would be held in video arcades and comic cons? Seriously lame."

Sarah, suddenly not being able to taking it anymore, slammed her locker in disgust.

"Okay that is it Erica. If you are going to be a Scrooge, so be it. Go ahead and ruin everyone's Christmas." Erica gasped. "Sarah! What is your deal?" Sarah suddenly snapped.

"My deal is that it is Christmas, Erica. And all you are being is an ugly Grinch. Now you can either apologize, or I can leave you and your version of a dark and twisted Christmas." Erica crossed her arms, clearly annoyed of the brunette vampire's sudden attitude change.

"You know what? Whatever you say bitch. Have a merry Christmas. Wish the nerd the same."

Leaving her friend surprised as her jaw dropped, Erica strutted off, a nasty, cold frown written on her face.

* * *

Erica made her way to her usual table. She half-hoped and half-expected Sarah to be sitting there, a smile on her face as usual. To be honest, Erica wanted an apology from the brunette, but sadly, she wasn't expecting one to come anytime soon.

She suddenly caught sight of Sarah, standing in the middle of the cafeteria, her arm linked around Ethan's. Erica silently growled, not wanting her best friend to be with her if he was going to be there.

Because where there is Ethan, there is Rory. And where there is Ethan and Rory, there is Benny.

The spellmaster actually was quiet nowadays, especially around Erica. And Erica was beyond curious.

When Sarah caught Erica's eye, she narrowed them in disgust as she quickly turned to Ethan. Because of her super-hearing, she could hear every cold word that spiraled out of Sarah's mouth.

"C'mon Ethan. We need to move. I can sense how cold it is right here." Erica dropped her mouth to form a tiny _O _as Ethan nodded, confused and oblivious.

"Um, okay. Anything for you my precious!" Sarah laughed as they walked away. Erica growled once more, this time, even louder. She turned to walk away when she bumped into a familiar blonde boy. She groaned; this was not what she needed right now.

"Hey Erica! Wassup?!" He smiled, making Erica wanna gag even more.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you: PERSONAL. SPACE!" Rory sadly took a step back and frowned a small frown. "Oh. Sorry." His sadness then bounced back to his usual happy self.

"So how excited are you for Christmas! HANDS UP I AM!" He cheered as loud as he could, but all Erica did was took a disgusted step back.

"Geez. This is why I don't hang out with nerds. I could just feel the eyes staring. You are making such a scene." Rory slumped his shoulders. "Oh." He said flatly, his smile deflating as Erica smiled coldly in victory. She looked around and frowned in confusion.

"So where is the spellmaster nerd?" Rory hinted a small smile.

"Um...BYE!"

And with that, he bounced away. Erica tilted her head in confusion as everyone in the cafeteria fell silence, their eyes seeming to look at something else. Erica turned around and gasped.

"Oh...my...gosh..."

And standing there was Benny, wearing a black slick tux and held a bouquet of beautiful, colorful, flowers. He smiled nervously, palms sweating as he held a necklace in his hand.

"Um...Merry Christmas Erica." Everyone cooed and awed as he held out the flowers. Erica stood there, amazed and shocked all at once. She looked at her friends, who smiled in admiration. She looked around, the students giggling and smiling as the spellmaster stepped forward and handed her the necklace, made out of beautiful glass. Three words were written across the glass.

_You Are Beautiful_

Thoughts raced through Erica's mind. She stepped forward, towards Benny, who's eyes were glimmering with hope. She then frowned in disgust and slapped the flowers out of his hand.

"What the fuck Benny!" She hissed, making everyone in the room gasp, including Benny himself. Erica growled at him in fury.

"You disgusting bitch! How dare you make a scene in front of everyone. I...I never want to see you again!"

And with that, she smashed the glass necklace on the cold ground, shattering it as glass flew across the floor. Benny looked at her sadly, eyes brimming with tears.

"I-I'm sorry." He said, rushed out and nervous. But all Erica did was scoff.

"You better be nerd." She sneered. She turned around to face the door and stormed out, all eyes on her.

Even if she was far away from the shaken cafeteria, she could still hear voices.

But she chose to ignore them as she walked out to her next class.

* * *

Erica flopped on her bed, eyes brimming with tears as she gave up and let them roll down her cheeks.

She had made such a scene, and she had to admit, she felt guilty.

_But he deserved it._ _Why the hell would Benny even make such a scene? _She bitterly thought as she pulled over the covers. _Enough of that. Merry Christmas Eve to me. _

She smiled softly as she drifted to sleep.

All of the sudden, Erica shot up, feeling a cold presence in the room. She looked at the clock. It was midnight. Erica scanned her room and yelped in fear and surprise.

Standing there was a young girl, wearing a dress that looked like a pioneer's and had a small hair net on her long braids. But she was ghostly pale, and she floated in the air. She swirled to Erica's side. Erica stood up at once.

"Who the fuck are you and what kind of sick joke are you planning?" But the young pioneer just smiled.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. And I am here to show you what you were in the past..long time ago."

And before Erica could protest, she placed her ghostly hand on Erica's and with a poof, they disappeared.

* * *

**A/N- So did you like it? Leave a review so I know. And with that, happy Friday and watch out for the next chapter!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	2. Whisked in The Past

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with another chapter for Erica and The Night Before Christmas! After a lot of drama last chapter, let's cool it down a bit and take a extended look of what really happened with Erica and her past geeky self. Excited much? I AM! WHOO!  
**

**Thanks to MBAV Fan, let me correct myself: This story is based on A CHRISTMAS CAROL by CHARLES DICKENS. I even reviewed this story myself to make sure everyone knows that.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**tomo338- Aw! Thanks for your kind words; it is reviews like these that keeps me going. Hope you'll like this chapter, and thanks for favoriting and following this story too! **

**MBAV Fan- Thanks Fanfic bud for correcting me there. If you didn't, I am pretty sure I would be screwed. But I think I'm gonna keep the title; just for coolness ;) Erica is in for the night of her life, as she would say: Bah Humbug! LOL! Review soon Fanfic buddy!**

**EmmALewisS- You look like you liked it! Sorry for the cussing: Sometimes people [like me] just can't help themselves. But I will try and limit it for you enjoyment. **

**So let us get this show on the road, eh? Drop a review, favorite or follow, just no flames please! I am fragile!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or its characters. Neither do I own A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Just saying.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Erica and The Night Before Christmas: Chapter 2: Whisked in The Past

* * *

Erica found herself in the halls of WC High. The walls were dulled and there was one trophy in the trophy case. Erica realized that this must have been before Coach Ed, so she figured it was way before the supernatural caught up to her.

"Where are we? And why are you even bringing me here? What do you want?" But the ghost pioneer just waved a finger to shush her.

"Can you relax? You need to listen to this."

Before Erica could even protest, a young girl, dirty-blonde hair and thick black glasses, walked pass them. She wore a red Santa hat on her head as Erica tilted her head in confusion as she gestured a confused sign to the ghost beside her, who just put a finger to her mouth and shushed her once more.

Suddenly, three cheerleaders strutted towards them. Erica gasped as her vampire super-vision started to catch up to her. Erica gaped at what she was seeing.

"No way..." She murmured. But the Ghost of Christmas Past nodded solemnly.

"Yes young vampire. This was you, about four years ago. You as Geeky Erica."

Erica watched as her geeky self turned around to face her best friend, Sarah.

"Sarah! Do you think I should do it?" Sarah nodded, her brown hair tied in a ponytail bobbed as she smiled.

"You should go for it Erica. You are such a good person; I look up to you sometimes." The three cheerleaders looked at Sarah, giving her a glare that it was time to go. Sarah smiled kindly.

"Good luck Erica."

Erica smiled, and so did Geeky Erica as Sarah left.

Erica remembered how kind Sarah was, and how she was now. The three cheerleaders went up to Erica, smiling coldly.

Erica turned frantically. It all made sense. "So what gives? Why do you want me to watch this? You some psycho ghost bully out for vengeance or something?" And again, the Ghost of Christmas Past shushed her.

"Just be quiet Erica. The worst is to come." Erica's eyes widen, not wanting those what was to unfold as memories started to flood back.

"What...why are you torturing me with this?" Ghost Of Christmas Past just smiled.

"Well, to be fair, you have been torturing people for a few years now." But Erica just fell silent.

She knew this memory way too much. She remembered it as if it was yesterday.

The day where everything changed.

"Hey Erica! What is with the goofy hat?" Stephanie, the head cheerleader who also happened to be immortal, sneered. Geeky Erica just smiled as she pulled out a small wrapped box.

"I know we haven't been on the best terms Stephanie, but I thought, just because it was the holidays...maybe we could call a truce? A peace treaty if you want to call it that."

Erica watched Geeky Erica give a genuine smile to Stephanie and her "blonde clones".

"Don't do it..." She whispered, tears threatening to fall. The Ghost Of Christmas Past smiled sadly.

"You don't remember him, do you?" Erica looked at her and snapped, masking her pain and sadness with anger and fury.

"Of course! I know what was going to unfold." Erica's anger deepened to small whimper.

She knew what was going to happen. This was days after Ethan spilled his lunch on Sarah. There were was 6 more days until the Dusk premiere. She was ecstatic, and even better, the day fell on Christmas Eve. Erica would smile, but she didn't have the guts to. She knew the boy who was going to come exactly three minutes from now. He was best friend of Ethan...he was a freshman as Erica was a junior.

This was why she fell in love.

Stephanie unwrapped the present as tears fell down Erica's cheeks.

Stephanie gasped. It was a charm bracelet. Stephanie looked at Geeky Erica and smiled.

"Oh my gosh Erica...this...this is..."

Erica winced in fear, knowing how gullible she was back then. She felt so guilty...so hurt that Stephanie wouldn't accept her.

Stephanie, as Erica knew too well, slammed the bracelet on the floor, shattering it on the floor. People around her stared, as tears brimmed in both Geeky Erica's and Erica's eyes. Erica was completely helpless as the Ghost of Christmas past was completely baffled; she did not see that coming...oh wait...she did.

"If this is some 'peace treaty', stop buying cheap jewelery from the dollar store and get a life."

And with that, Stephanie and her posse turned on their heels and strutted off, leaving Geeky Erica broken and saddened, her red Santa hat drooping down just slightly.

Erica growled at the Ghost Of Christmas passed, tears falling on her shoes.

"Why...why did you bring me here?" The Ghost of Christmas Past looked at her sympathetically.

"I showed you this so you can remember who you were. And who was going to change your life."

Erica looked at Geeky Erica, when a young boy, pretty tall for a freshman, walked up to her and smiled sadly.

"They look pretty rough eh? I...I am sorry." Geeky Erica pushed up her glasses, that were blurry with tears and smudges.

"Oh...no one really cares about me. I don't even deserve anyone's pity. Sorry for bothering you.'' Erica swept down to pick up the fallen textbooks that Stephanie had pushed over.

Suddenly, as Erica remembered, another hand was placed on the same textbook Geeky Erica was holding. She looked up and smiled softly when Benny flashed a small smile.

"You know, I am a geek too. I'm pretty sure I am gonna get bullied even more. And I did when I was in Elementary. People did not like Star Wars." Geeky Erica, and surprisingly Erica too, mustered a small giggle.

"I am Erica. And I am the girl who didn't trash you for liking Star Wars." Benny laughed.

"I am Benny. And I am the guy who would die for a beautiful charm bracelet that Stephanie smashed. I could get that fixed and give it to you. Sign of friendship I guess." Erica smiled as she fiddled with something on her wrist.

It was a charm bracelet.

She remembered the friendship Benny and her shared, and realized maybe, just maybe, she might've been too cold.

But then again, if she didn't act the way she was, people wouldn't accept her. She was gonna hold her head up; this was the past. And the past is the past as people say.

The Ghost of Christmas Past looked and realized the blonde vampire's face, reading her expression as it frowned.

"And here I thought you would learn something."

Suddenly, the scene spun. A blizzard of snow whirled around the Ghost Of Christmas Past and Erica. Erica looked at the ghost, hope and longing shining in her eyes.

"Please, let me stay a little longer!" Her eyes pleaded, but the ghost sadly shook her head.

"I am sorry Erica. But we have to go. I am not going to be your only visitor."

And with that, the last thing Erica saw as Geeky Erica and Benny hold hands as they walked through the halls together.

* * *

Erica shot up out of bed, beads of sweat dripping down as she gasped.

_It was all a dream...a cruel..twisted dream..._

Erica threw her pillow on the wall in fury, cracking the wall just a bit. She almost forgot about her super-strength.

She wasn't human. She had to remember that.

And she would use that to rule WC High, just like Stephanie did.

Suddenly, another puff of smoke appeared, leaving a light pink dust to linger around Erica's room. Erica stumbled to her feet, knowing slightly what was going to happen.

"Not again. I am...oh boy." The ghost staring at her smiled.

She was chubby and looked kind as she fiddled with the laces on her red dress. She had a jolly smile etched to her face. She looked at Erica and grinned.

"Oh joy! Hello young vampire! I...I am the Ghost Of Christmas Present!"

Erica smirked. "Nice hat." The ghost raised her hand to feel the small top hat on her head, the flower attached to it bobbing slightly as the ghost smiled, oblivious to the sarcastic insult.

"Why thank you dearie!" Erica groaned; it was scary how much this ghost sounded like Rory.

"So what? You gonna show me what happened in the present? We sorta already in it." Erica rolled her eyes. But The Ghost Of Christmas Present just smiled.

"Not quite. I am gonna show you what you are like now, in the perspective of others around you."

And with that, the Ghost Of Christmas Past placed her small hand on Erica's wrist and puffed away, leaving yet more pink dust to linger as they both disappeared.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you liked this chapter! I had the most fun in making it ;) **

**So stick with me dearies; things will go uphill from here! **

**Drop a review if you like what you are reading and have a cookie-worthy day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	3. Regrets In The Present

**A/N- Hey everybody! WASSUP? I be TOBN and I am here with another chapter of Erica And The Night Before Christmas!  
**

**After yesterday's cruel, but kinda nice, chapter, we are gonna escalate to a higher drama-filled chapter and see what happened to Rory's, Ethan's, Sarah's, even Benny's feelings the day Erica rejected her friend's kindness and her crush's (Oops..spoiler) gifts. **

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV Fan- I will make it my number one priority to help you if you ever write fanfics! Thanks again for the help! And maybe, just maybe...the Ghost Of Christmas Present might help Erica get on the nice list. But then again, where would the scary Ghost Of Christmas Future be? Review soon Fanfic Buddy!**

**tomo338- Yeah, sorta ironic don't ya think? Maybe this could be it..or not :) I am crazy with plot-twists: HOPE YOU ENJOY THAT! LOL I am making myself laugh. Totally lame...not! :) Anyway, thanks for enjoying the story and I will do my best to capture the same spirit that Charles Dickens created in this story, just twisted in MBAV! Review again soon!**

**So with that, let us start! Drop a review if you love this story and read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. I also don't own A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. I do, however own the plot twist and the flashbacks. And no, I am not getting paid. How I wish I was ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Erica and The Night Before Christmas: Chapter 3: Regrets In The Present

* * *

Erica was whisked through the cold blizzard of snow once more, the pink dust emitted from The Ghost Of Christmas Present's hands swirling around her as her thoughts raced.

_What did the Ghost of Christmas Past mean when she said 'the perspective of others around me'? Is this some sort of guilt trip? _

Erica's thoughts continued to scramble as the blizzard started to clear and Erica's vision started to focus once more.

They were, once again, standing in the frantic halls of WC High. Except this time, it was more vibrant and it had more color. It was..pretty modern and regular if Erica could say anything about it. Erica smiled softly; it was nice to be somewhere familiar for once. But the Ghost of Christmas Present thought otherwise, sending a rather cold frown at her, deflating Erica's smile.

"I wouldn't be smiling honey. What you are gonna see isn't smile-worthy..." Erica opened her mouth to protest when a harsh and cold voice was heard from across the halls.

"Oh my gosh. You need help? No surprise." Erica winced at Present Erica's actions. The Ghost Of Christmas Past had placed doubt in her mind about her actions, but she slowly felt her heart burn with affection for the other boy. Present Erica strutted off to Sarah, where things would start to escalate.

The two vampires conversed as Erica felt rage build up inside of Sarah. She turned to face the Ghost of Christmas Present and frowned.

"Why am I feeling what Sarah is feeling? Some sort of side affect to time travel?" She said sarcastically, but half curious to the answer. The Ghost Of Christmas Present just smiled.

"I told you that you would see the perspective of others around you. What part of that did you not understand? Guess you are some blonde after all." She chuckled softly as Erica growled at her, fangs glistening in her mouth as she was ready to pounce on this ghost...well...if she wasn't a ghost.

"You shut up okay?!" She sneered. The Ghost Of Christmas Past rose her hand up in defeat as she smiled a jolly smile, a blush of red spreading across her cheeks.

"Oops. Sorry. Forgot you are the vamp who is acting like a Scrooge. Remind me never to get on your bad side." Erica was about to say a nasty remark back when she hears a nasty voice.

"You know what? Whatever you say bitch. Have a merry Christmas. Wish the nerd the same."

Erica turned around to face Present Erica, who strutted right past her and the Ghost of Christmas Past, leaving the brunette vampire alone. Erica suddenly saw tears stream from her face as she murmurs something. The Ghost Of Christmas Present raised her hand, more pink dust emitting from her hand and circled around Sarah and back to them. Erica watched in confusion as Sarah walked away and the pink dust returned to them, exploding softly right in front of them. Erica frowned.

"What is this? What are you doing?" But the jolly ghost just laughed.

"You sure have a lot of questions blonde! These are Sarah's thoughts. The ones she thought when you dissed her right in front of her. Listen; this is better than any drama show."

_"And this is one of the reasons I don't even know how I even deal with Erica. She is such a Scrooge. Am I ...but what if she is right? What if Ethan really isn't the right guy? Do I even deserve his love? This is starting to turn into a crappy Christmas eve..."_

With that, Sarah's voice died down with a sigh. Erica blinked back tears; how can she be so cruel to her best friend? She was starting to feel guilty...but is this how she will get her revenge to WC High?

The Ghost of Christmas Present seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Please Erica, stop with this doubt." She paused as she thought, then smiled softly, making Erica feel suspicious.

"Will this change your mind?"

And before Erica could protest, the jolly ghost snapped her fingers and in a pink puff of smoke, Erica and The Ghost of Christmas Present disappeared once more.

* * *

Erica found herself in the cafeteria of WC High. She winced once more, knowing where she is and what was going to unfold. She growled as she saw Sarah and Ethan, Sarah grumbling to Ethan about the temperature. Sarcastically of course. Erica rolled her eyes as The Ghost of Christmas Present watched Present Erica and Rory intensely. The pale and jolly ghost smiled.

"I actually like this 'Rory' kid. He is like me!" She chuckled as Erica showed a smug smile.

"The one time I feel bad for Rory." Erica smirked as The Ghost of Christmas Present smiled sarcastically.

"Nice one blonde" Erica growled when she heard shattering of glass and the click of heels. Erica gasped as she knew what was happening. She turned around to see Present Erica storm off. Erica remembered the fury she felt. But then she felt two new feelings.

First of all, sympathy.

She realized that the point of the Ghost of Christmas Past was to see what Stephanie did, and how Benny solved it. Then it snapped, like a light bulb burning up.

She was starting to become Stephanie.

It made sense after all. Stephanie was a blonde, mean, controlling, bitch. And Erica was becoming her tormentor.

The Ghost of Christmas Present smiled. "You see it now, huh? You are becoming her. And we all know that wouldn't be good for anyone." Erica looked at her.

That was probably the most helpful thing the ghostly, Rory-like, Ghost of Christmas Present ever said all day.

Erica heard sniffing. She turned around in sadness and empathy when she saw Benny, tears tracing down his cheeks and onto his slick black tux. Which Erica admitted, it was a pretty nice tux. She watched as Sarah, Rory and Ethan huddled around him. Erica could hear them from here.

"I am so sorry B...she...um...I don't think she meant it..." But Erica blinked back tears at Benny's saddened response.

"She did. And she is right; I am an embarrassment."

And with that, Benny ran out, the bouquet of flowers scattered on the floor. His friends exchanged looks as they looked ahead of them. Erica faced The Ghost Of Christmas Present.

"I...I'm sorry. I understand, I swear. But..honestly...I am scared. What if people don't accept me if I was unpopular and..." But the ghost just smiled.

"They wouldn't hate you of you had true love." That's when Erica realized the second feeling.

Love.

A blizzard of pink snow swirled as Erica covered her eyes, screaming in surprise over the wind.

"Where are we going?!" The Ghost of Christmas Present smiled.

"You almost learned. I might have to call my friend...who might just be your foe."

And with that, the world snapped closed.

* * *

Erica shot up, panting as beads of tears and sweat ran down her face. She looked around. There was no one.

Or at least, not yet.

Without warning, a black most circled the room. Erica shakily got up, knowing what happens next.

She read 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens in English class. She knew she should have not read it before bed; who knows what dreams this could bring?

But then again, what if this is not a dream?

A shadowed figure appears red. It had a black cloak that covered its face as it pointed a green, pointy figure at Erica. It signaled her to come towards him.

Knowing that arguing would get her nowhere, she took shaky steps and placed her three fingers on the long pointy finger, and they both disappeared in a thick black smoke.

* * *

**A/N- And that concludes Chapter 3! We all know Erica is in for a rather twisted and cruel future, but what will it bring? Most likely will be updating on Tuesday due to lack of WiFi in this place. Thanks for patience!**

**Until then, review along and have fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	4. Haunted In The Future

**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with the new chapter of Erica And The Night Before Christmas! After that cliffhanger last chapter, I finally get to write the long - awaited future!**

**But before that, it is shoutouts time! **

**tomo338 - Yeah you were right! To be honest, you totally inspired me for that part :) Gosh you make me blush when you say that. I am surr you are a pretty good-looking persom yourself ;) Anyway, thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter.**

**MBAV Fan- To your first review: I hope you have a bad feeling about the future. It will be very cruel, I promise. But that means I will have a interesting chapter! Thanks for the review! **

**To your second review: That automatically made my day! My own fanfic buddy getting a fanfiction account...I think the universe finally went straight! Which I am totally gonna help you with whatever you may write! Gosh Fanfic bud I am so happy for you (And I envy the fact that you are getting a new laptop. Mind is broken, gotta use the library one and the crappy desktop. Sigh I wanna Macbook.) Review soon and know I am proud of you :)**

**So enjoy this chapter and..yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own MBAV or its characters or A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Thabks for knowing that. I do own Isabelle though, and all the future and the character's case of OOC.**

**ENJOY!**

_**Bold Italics: The Ghost Of Christmas Future **_

* * *

Erica and The Night Before Christmas: Chapter 4: Haunted in The Future

* * *

Erica was surrounded by a thick cloud of smokey black mist, that filled the air with a heavy smell that made Erica want to puke. But she ignored it, a certain thought sticking in her mind.

Maybe it was the fact that she played Scrooge in this twisted version of the old classic, and that Scrooge's future was dead-on terrifying. So being with the gothic Ghost of Christmas Future made her feel just a little scared.

No she was terrified.

When Erica was about to protest to the gothic ghost, it held up a boney green finger, looking like it was either telling her to shut up or giving her the middle finger. Just to be safe, she stuck her finger out, waving it across the still face. It ignored her as it waved it's hand, it's cloack bouncing down and up, up and down.

Finally, the smoke cleared and Erica was met with with a fancy building. She turned to face The Ghost of Christmas Future.

"Why are we here? Looking for a new job, ghostly one?" She snickered, but the dark ghost just ignored her. Erica realized it might not be good idea to tick off the ghost who was balancing her future, so she decided to shut up and turn her laugh into a awkward cough. She watched as the ghost pointed its pointy fingers at a sign on top of the tall glass building. Erica looked up and gasped.

_"Morgan Industries: Working Towards a Supernatural Friendly World"_

Suddenly, a demonic voice filled the city. Erica gasped in surprise as she heard the Ghost of Christmas Future talk for the first time. And she was pretty sure she wanted it to be the last time the demon talked.

_**"Ethan Morgan revealed to the world about supernatural activities due to rage and heartbreak. Which was your fault." **_

Erica rose an eyebrow in confusion as black mist started to rise once more. They disappeared, leaving Erica's thoughts dazed and confused.

* * *

Erica appeared in a office when she saw two familiar faces. She gasped.

"No...what..but..." She stuttered as the Ghost Of Christmas Future shushed her, signaling her to look at the two people.

It was Sarah and Ethan. But they were different than Erica remembered.

Sarah wore rags, her skirt ripped along its seam and her blouse drooping down her side as she knelt down in front of Ethan.

Speaking of Ethan, he wore a black business suit as he fiddled with his tie. He had a smug smile on his face as his ruffled brown hair was slicked back. Erica listened to their conversation closely, not believing what she was listening to.

"Please Mr. Morgan! Spare the vampires, they did no harm!" Sarah pleaded, fresh tears spilling onto Ethan's office floor. Erica winced; seeing and hearing this made her want to cry herself. She shivered in fear as Ethan rose, growling.

"I am sparing the vampires. Just not you demon. You should work here, tortured everyday for what you did to me. You broke my heart, so I am gonna break yours." Erica gasped, not knowing what she was hearing from the usually shy dork. Sarah frowned, tears flowing.

"I thought Erica was right. She said you weren't for me...I was scared..just please.." Erica gave in as tears dripped. Ethan buzzed for security, making Sarah cry even more as Ethan growled.

"Scared? You? Lies. You embarrassed me. And I am gonna make you pay."

Erica sobbed as security came in and took Sarah's crying body away. She faced the Ghost of Christmas Future, waiting for an explanation, which she recieved as its demonic voice filled the room. Ethan seemes oblivious as hints of tears struck his face.

_**"Ethan and Sarah broke up at the senior prom. Sarah took your advice and broke things off with him, leaving him devastated. But he quickly brushed it off, making the Business Ethan come to life. He ruled Whitechapel with a iron fist. Sarah. .well...she is broke. Ethan ruled as Sarah suffered. Sounds familiar?"**_

Erica winced as black mist surrounded them once more. Erica covered her eyes as the ghost's demonic voice returned.

**_"Let us go now, and see where you are. And where Rory is."_**

Erica gasped; What would become of Rory...or her?

* * *

Erica was whisked away to a small town house. The landscape was familiar. Erica gasped.

Rory lived in Pennsylvania.

She faced the ghost, who said nothing as Erica looked towards the door and gasped.

It was Rory. . . and Della...and her.

Rory wore a polo and jeans, his blonde hair the same. He possessed immortality after all.

Della looked exactly the same as of when Erica saw her last. She had faint brown highlights streaking in her blonde hair, that flowed in the air. So Rory must've turned her.

But the biggest surprise was herself.

She had bags under her eyes as her hair messily flowed all over. She looked like a mess. She kneeled in front of the couple as Erica couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Please Rory...let me stay... I need food..but I need shelter..." Erica winced as Futrure Erica pleaded. But Rory sharply shook his head.

"You caused my family pain Erica. You ruined our friendship ever since he died. You changed Etfor the worst and left Sarah when she needed you most. Hunt animals if you want, but you will never be able to be here again. I'm sorry." He bitterly said as Della sniffed.

"I'll never forgive you. You almost killed Isabelle...and I will never forgive you."

And with that, she slammed the door, leaving Erica hurt and scared.

And alone.

Erica suddenly teared up. She was the cause of all this. She faced the dark ghost, who spoke once more.

_**"You had nowhere to live after you were kicked out of Sarah's place. So, with kind heart, he let her stay with his wife Della and their daughter Isabelle. But you grew hungry and almost bit Isabelle. You sucked a bit of her blood before she fainted and Della saw. They never forgave you, therefore kicking you out."**_

Erica then realized a flaw. "Rory said 'ever since he died.' Who is he?"

Mist surrounded them once more, and that is when Erica realized who was missing, who got crushed by her.

Benny Weir.

* * *

Erica and the ghost arrived in a graveyard. It was cold and dull when Erica's fears were confirmed. She fell to her knees in front of the gravestone.

_In Loving Memory of Benny Weir: 1998 - 2016_

"No...what..what did he do? He was only 18..." The Ghost of Christmas Future started the gruesome tale

_**"Benny was devastated when you rejected him. He was bullied for it, he felt embarrassed. So one day..he commited suicide."**_

Erica cried as black mist rose once more, leaving Erica alone as the ghost disappeared slowly. Erica cried harder.

"No..please! Not my friends..not Benny! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!"

* * *

Erica shot up as her alarm blared.

It was 7:30 am on Christmas Day.

She bounced up quickly as she threw on nice clothes and grabbed her Santa hat. She smiled.

Today was the day she would change once and for all.

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter will be the last. Review away and I'll seeya later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust. **


	5. Love In The Snow

**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with the new chapter of Erica And The Night Before Christmas! **

**This sadly is the conclusion to this successful, and one of my favorite, story. Thanks to...**

**MBAV Fan - You rock! Thanks for reviewing almosy every chapter; Love ya Fanfic Buddy! **

**tomo338 - Yeah you were the best! You have been so kind, and I think you for the support.**

**EmmaALewisS- Thanks for reviewing/following this story. Your reviews make me smile!**

**Thanks for all who read this, and let us do the [short] epilogue! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters or A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Thanks for knowing that. **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Erica and The Night Before Christmas: Chapter 5: Love in the Snow

* * *

Erica bounced to her locker, but not before going to the freshman who she was mean to the day before. She smiled, and the freshman held eyes of fear.

"I-I'm sorry Erica..I did not get the science homework you gave me.." He covered his face, awaiting the slap Old Erica would've gave him. But New Erica, well, Geeky Erica at least, patted his back.

"No, I am sorry for being so mean. If you need a tutor, I could help you at lunch in the library." They boy smiled.

"That would actually be nice. Thank you!" Erica smiled as he walked off. She caught sight of her friend and smiled as she strutted towards her, smiles etched to her face.

"Hey bestie!" She singsonged. Sarah softly smiled.

"I...I saw what you did Erica. And I am proud of you." Erica grinned.

"I am sorry Sarah. The dork-I mean Ethan...he is perfect for you. Just never leave him." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks Erica. I knew you would come around. This is why you are my best friend "

They pulled each other in a tight embrace as Erica looked around,

"Speaking of which, do you know where Benny is?" Sarah frowned.

"Ethan said he might be in the park. He has avoided us ever since...you know what" Erica winced slightly.

"I feel terrible Sarah. I am gonna see you later, tell the teachers I am sick if anyone asks or if I am not here by lunch." Sarah smiked as she patted Erica's back, her brown eyes staring at her with joy.

"I look up to you Erica. Good luck." Erica smiled.

"Thanks Sarah."

And with that, she zoomed off, ready to find the spellmaster.

* * *

Erica arrived in the park. She held small, black velvet box in her hand as she watched children play with one another. She saw a small girl attempt to place the hat on top of her snowman. Erica walked over and picked up the hat, smiling. The girl looked at her in confusion, her blue eyes staring at her.

"Let me help you with that." Erica picked up the little girl, making her giggle as she placed the hat on the snowy head. Erica grinned as the girl smiled.

"Thank you miss!" Erica smiled. "No problem." The mom, sitting across her little girl, smiled at her.

"Thank you so much" She gushed. "My daughter worked hours to find a hat, but she insisted that she would do it herself. I would've boosted her, but I broke my arm few days ago at work."

Erica saw a cast on the women's arm and smiled sympathetically. "No worries. Recover soon!" She chirped as she bounced away,

She finally saw Benny, who was sitting on the bench, slumped as his beanie was slanted. Erica went to sit beside him.

"Hi..." She said quietly. Benny looked at her in surprise. "Hey...I a sorry for embarrassing you yesterday. "

But Erica just kissed him

Benny looked at her in more surprise as Erica grinned.

"I'm sorry. I was so cruel. Truth is..I do love you Benny. " She opened the box to reveal the glass necklace. Benny gasped.

"Thank you Erica. I love you too"

And with that, they kissed once more.

* * *

Rory looked at them from afar. He grinned; his mission was complete.

Truth be told, he was the one who released the three ghosts.

And he regretted nothing.

It was a Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading, drop a review and merry Christmas once more!**

**In Fangs, We Trust **


End file.
